


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》025 提枪就上

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》025 提枪就上

023  
标题：  
求助，我是纯1，我家0总有反攻我的想法怎么办？在线等，急。  
1L  
沙发  
2L  
上了他，用力上他，上到他不敢为止。  
3L  
沙发  
4L  
回复3L：哈哈哈网速太慢了  
5L  
我猜楼主技术不好，否则当0这么舒坦又不累，怎么会想当1呢？  
6L  
我是0，我求上。  
7L  
10楼是傻逼。  
8L  
旱的旱死，涝的涝死。  
9L  
盲猜楼主一米六，他家小0一米八。  
……  
…………  
………………  
季肖冰默默退出百度贴吧，点击卸载。  
别误会，这帖子不是他发的，他只是搜索引擎里刚好翻到，点进去看了一眼。  
高瀚宇想当1，季肖冰当然知道。  
从第一天给他口的时候就知道，哪有直男会想当0呢。  
当初给他口的时候，季肖冰甚至想过如果高瀚宇真能接受他，他可以试着容纳那个巨大。  
其实季肖冰不介意当0，  
那个时候他说自己是1，主要是想试探高瀚宇的真心，没想到高瀚宇完全当真了。  
这只哈士奇就是能把他的所有玩笑话当真。  
两个人成了炮友关系之后，季肖冰观察了好几遍高瀚宇的性器，逐渐开始害怕。  
那玩意真的太大了，真的做得了吗？  
而且现在两个人每次见面，或者说约炮，高瀚宇都会主动把自己提前清洗干净，甚至有时候时间比较多，他还会扩张好送到他面前，真的是方便得让人……不得不提枪就上呀！  
“啊……大爷，好舒服，嗯，啊！”  
高瀚宇坐在季肖冰的身上，仰着头不断喘息，后穴含着他的性器，起起伏伏，胯下巨物直冲着季肖冰的脸。  
两个人这段时间就像两只欲求不满的野兽，动不动打飞的去找对方滚床单。  
一开始的几次，高瀚宇还会任季肖冰用比较温柔的节奏慢慢来，后面他就反了天了，把季肖冰按在身下，自，己，上！  
季肖冰无数次因为这个姿势被高瀚宇不小心颜射，此时已经很淡定了。  
他伸手帮高瀚宇握住，一边刺激他，一边偷偷在心底测量尺寸。  
直径有他的第二个中指指节那么宽，长度……不算囊袋，从中指一直到手腕关节，还有个头没算进去……  
不行，这个真不行，根本就不是正常人类的尺寸。  
季肖冰思索着，嘴唇微张，呼吸浓重，看着身上的高瀚宇，配合着他的节奏下身往上挺动，把自己的性器挤进高瀚宇的深处。  
“嗯，大爷，用力点，用力，啊！就是那里。”  
高瀚宇的声音很是高亢，一只手撑在身后维持平衡，一只手抓住季肖冰的手在自己的性器上来来回回。  
他今天喝了点酒，特别嗨。  
季肖冰挺动着身体，明明他是1，却有一种他正在被高瀚宇艹的感觉。  
在最开始的技术问题之后，高瀚宇的体力就展现了出来，现在要是全部让季肖冰主导，高瀚宇说不定还会扭着屁股说出嫌弃的话。  
果然是年轻人，敌不过啊敌不过。  
季肖冰感受着高瀚宇体内的热度，拍了拍他的屁股，让他下来，把他翻了个面从后面进入他。  
这个姿势两个人都更有感觉，也更好进出，就是之前高瀚宇会抱怨看不到季肖冰的脸。  
但今天不一样，今天的酒店，很多镜子。  
“啊！”  
季肖冰挺进去，舒爽地吼了一声。  
果然是健身的人，不管做多久，身体都是如此的紧致，令人发狂。  
他摸到他的胯骨，狠狠握住，开始急速抽送起来。  
“唔，啊！大爷，啊……”  
高瀚宇在做爱的时候从来不掩饰浪叫的声音，时而高亢，时而婉转，时而只有鼻音，但不变的是性感。  
像能把人引进深渊。  
“嗯……好紧……”  
季肖冰忍不住从喉间发出细碎的呻吟。  
太爽了，和高瀚宇做爱。  
他从多个角度的镜中可以看到肌肉分明的男人跪在他的身下，屁股高高翘起，含着他布满青筋的性器，红色的肠肉不断被翻搅出来，润滑剂滴滴答答掉得到处都是。  
那张帅脸满是红晕，眼神迷离，嘴唇被他自己咬得通红，凌厉的下巴看起来有一种野性的性感。  
“呜……”  
高瀚宇的声音开始出现哭腔，这是他即将达到高潮的预兆。  
季肖冰立刻加快了速度，多个角度不断往里冲，一只手伸到高瀚宇的性器上抚弄。  
那性器很快跳动起来。  
“啊！”  
高瀚宇的手猛然握紧，像要抓住什么一般。  
季肖冰俯下身去，伸长手和他握在了一起，用力把自己的性器塞到他的最深处。  
“呜……大爷！”  
高瀚宇抽抽噎噎地射了出来，后穴一绞一绞，让季肖冰也忍不住低吼着交代了。  
脑中一片烟花，直冲云霄，头皮发麻。  
镜中的两个男人很快面对面抱在了一起，高瀚宇抱着季肖冰，把脑袋埋在他的胸前蹭，像一只撒娇的小狗。  
季肖冰摸着他的后颈，整个人都懒懒的。  
半晌，他问道：“今天怎么喝酒了？”  
高瀚宇进门的时候就带着酒气，二话不说求抱抱，两个人就滚到了床上，滚了一遍，他才想起该问问他。  
“没什么。”  
高瀚宇的声音有些哑，抬头求亲吻。  
季肖冰立刻和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，两个人都还在喘气，房间内弥漫着令人脸红的气息。  
“是不是被导演骂了？”  
季肖冰想了想，又问。  
高瀚宇正在拍的一部戏虽然是个配角，戏份很少，但拜原著人物所赐，任务很重，这几天已经在电话里和他喊过很多遍难。  
主要是季肖冰也不懂导演是怎么想的，高瀚宇的长相本来就偏冷偏凌厉，不认识的人第一眼都会认为他很凶，导演居然给他安排了一个外表极其温柔的角色，让高瀚宇在琢磨人物的时候苦不堪言。  
最可怕的是，这部剧是个大IP，他出演的这个人物有原著粉，还不少，这导致高瀚宇的压力更加大，放手发挥也不是，想完全贴合原著也不是，毕竟他从形象上就不符。  
“拍戏又遇到难题了？”  
季肖冰拍着他的背。  
高瀚宇没做声，抱紧了季肖冰，许久才回答了一个鼻音。  
“嗯。”  
其实本来没什么的，既然拿到了这个角色，他就会费心把这个角色演好。  
他琢磨了这个角色很长时间，甚至和恰好是他这部剧搭档的蒋龙住到一块，两个人天天侵入式演这两个角色的互动。  
他按照自己的理解去设计和演绎这个角色，花了和很多心力，千挑万选了一副眼镜挡住自己的眼睛让脸变得更柔和，拍摄的时候怕视线太凶都没敢直视镜头。  
可是今天看到微博上官博下面对于角色定妆照的评论的时候，高瀚宇还是被原著粉打得溃不成军。  
“为什么这么丑！还我喻文州！”  
“不管你有没有夏天，反正我们的夏天是没有了。”  
这些话真的伤人。  
可高瀚宇不是被骂得最惨的，蒋龙的压力比他更大，因为蒋龙那个角色的女友粉更多。  
两个难兄难弟下班后在宿舍喝了几口酒，蒋龙睡得不省人事，他则是打电话约了季肖冰。  
还好，季肖冰就在附近。  
一直手摸上他的头，手指插进他的头发里面揉了几下，又拍了拍。  
“没事，被骂很正常，毕竟是大IP，我还想被骂呢，都没机会。”  
季肖冰其实挺羡慕他。  
能在这种大IP里面出境，还是重要角色，被骂也是一种幸福。  
哪像他，都快没戏拍了。  
高瀚宇点了点头，把头更往他的怀里钻，把人紧紧禁锢在自己的身边，仿佛这样他就会有无限的安全感。  
“大爷，我有点怕。”  
现在才刚刚发了定妆照，等到这部剧播出，肯定会有一大堆黑子铺天盖地而来。  
虽然已经在娱乐圈摸打滚爬了这么多年，但他依然没办法习惯那些恶意的言论。  
网络暴力无孔不入，他是明星，他根本没法躲。  
更何况他确实不太贴合这个角色，那些人骂得没有错。  
所以他现在只能试图缩在季肖冰的怀里寻找安慰。  
季肖冰没说什么，亲了下他的额头，静静抱着他。  
高瀚宇不说清楚，他也不了解发生了什么事，不知道从何安慰起，现在只能随他去了。  
更何况，演戏这种事，旁人其实帮不上的。  
就算他比他多了一本演员的学历，也无济于事。  
“大爷，我可以抱你吗？”  
良久，高瀚宇突然冒出来一句。  
“你不是正抱着吗？”  
季肖冰疑惑。  
高瀚宇抬起头，眼眶红红的。  
“季肖冰，我可以上你吗？”  
……  
…………  
收获季肖冰的眼刀一记。  
“你把你下面那根切掉一段，我就让你上，否则想都别想。”  
他佯装生气地要把他从自己怀里撕下来，高瀚宇连忙抱得更紧。  
“别别别，我开玩笑的，哥哥。”  
这声哥哥把季肖冰喊得身心舒畅，整个人都酥了。  
爽！  
想日！  
他的手从高瀚宇的背滑到腰间，轻轻掐了一下他的软肉。  
“再来一次？”  
下身蠢蠢欲动。  
“这么快？”  
高瀚宇还在贤者状态，有些傻傻地看他，然后真的发现季肖冰重新硬了起来。  
“不行吗？”  
季肖冰冷着脸问，把他揪起来亲吻。  
“当然行！”  
高瀚宇回应了他一个讨好的笑脸。  
碳水吃得多就是好呀，恢复得这么快，哪像他，每次拍戏减肥都把身体饿差了，不管是精力还是持久力都没季肖冰好。  
被季肖冰压在身下，被进入，被贯穿，看着季肖冰不断舔动的唇的时候，高瀚宇想，虽然是这样，但是他常年健身体力好力气大呀！  
得找个机会试试……

对，  
找个机会。

\--------  
待续，全文在lof：王食刀臼儿


End file.
